


It's Me and You

by ihatejinxxx



Series: Posh and Becks who?? [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 12:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihatejinxxx/pseuds/ihatejinxxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the ELLE article as requested by LaDiDah</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Me and You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LaDiDah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaDiDah/gifts).



> I hope this is okay. I wasn't really sure what LaDiDah wanted so I hope this will suffice.

“Look what I found,” Niall laughed digging in the back of the plane seat in front of him. Liam frowned as Niall tossed a magazine onto his chest. Liam knew immediately, just a flash of the cover he got before it hit his torso, why this old copy of ELLE was being tossed to him. Louis’s face staring back at him through slightly squinted eyes and an almost blank moody face, some of the large white letter’s overlapping his side swept fringe. This is what Louis passed off as modeling, he did all his acting with movement not expression.  

****

Liam felt the boredness of sitting on the plane for another four hours start to creep in. He could only watch Niall react to Skyfall so many times before he needed a new activity. He vaguely remembered his mum telling him that the ELLE piece was good and lucidly remembered how Louis bragged about his copy outselling Liam’s whenever Liam cancelled plans for work reasons. ‘But I’m the one all your fans are after. Can’t you see, you wouldn’t have to do this promo nonsense if you just got ice cream and kissed me.’ Liam shrugged opening the magazine and flipped through adverts to find the table of contents, pausing a bit when he saw the picture of the both of them back to back in suits on the inside as an alternate cover. Liam is pretty sure Louis is grabbing his bum with the hand that is hidden by their bodies. That would explain the grin Liam is wearing compared to the saucy smirk Louis is.

****

Liam continued to flip to the page as directed and is floored by the large picture that marked the beginning of the article. Liam was facing the camera straight on. His eyes were crinkled from smiling, which he had always been self conscious about until Louis had started a campaign to make Liam laugh just so he could press kisses to those creases. In the picture, Louis was doing just that, the corner of his mouth hinting a playful smile as he pressed his lips just below Liam’s eye. Liam smiled fondly running his fingers over Louis’s profile before going to read the article.

****

**Just Me and You**

****

_The couple walked through the doors of the North London flat they were being photographed in. They are holding hands with Starbuck’s in the other. Louis Tomlinson, 22 year old right winger for Manchester United, looks like an advert for the loungewear section of Topman dressed in blue plaid pajama bottoms, a grey t shirt, black vans trainers, and a blue beanie, all for said site. Liam Payne, 20 year old international boyband member of One Direction, looks dressed up in comparison in Burberry tan chinos and a blue American Apparel flannel shirt, with black converse on his feet._

_They seem to be unphased by the plethora of flashes that went off as they moved from the cab to the front door. Nonplussed by the slew of questions that are thrown at them, they share a quick kiss once the door closes behind them and they are shielded from the photographers outside. As such a high profile couple, they could complain about the constant intrusion of the privacy or the lies they’ve been dealing with, but as they move seemingly as one throughout the day and talk about each other, it becomes clear that it will take more than harsh criticism and constant camera and media attention to get them to separate. This love is not just for show._

_Louis seems confident as they walk up to talk. He engages in conversation with everyone he comes across immediately. He seems at ease in the hustle to get them ready as the photographer demands that they will lose the light when the sun goes behind the building a few blocks down. Clearly, the months of rigorous press he’s been getting for being the first opening gay footballer in a top league has made this a breeze. He has no problem fitting into the routine of the shoot, telling each assistant what he wants clearly. “Don’t put anything shimmery. Rooney and Giggs will never stop taking the mick about it.”_

_Liam on the other hand seems lost. As he talks about them as a couple, he continually keeps looking across the room at Louis getting ready with a small smile. “Sometimes I can’t believe we’re actually dating,” Liam gushes, “It’s taken a long time for me to be able to cope that I’m dating the Louis Tomlinson. It’s really the top of an array of unbelieveable things that have happened in the last three years.” Unbelievable is right. Liam has been put into a boyband, gotten signed by Syco, had three no. 1 singles, two x2 platinum albums, two brit awards, closed the Olympics, and sold out a worldwide tour. Liam’s career couldn’t be in a better place. To top it off, late last year Louis decided to announce on soccer AM that he had a crush on one of the boyband members. After much speculation and finally an official statement from both boy’s PR people it turns out that ‘the fit one’ Louis was talking about was Liam._

_“I saw them performing on X-Factor and my sisters were all claiming a member and decided that Liam would be perfect for me,” Louis explains, “I let them tell me about how great he was and realized they were right, I could fall madly in love Liam. He was everything I ever wanted in a boy.” Liam seemed to feel similar as he shared. “He was put on loan to West Brom one year and I saw him play. He got a hat trick that game and I couldn’t believe his talent. My sister teased me about my crush and ended up blowing up a picture of him from the Guardian and putting on my wall when I was at college.”_

_When further questioned about where his football loyalties are, Liam isn't as torn as one would think, “I still support West Brom. I go to games with my family and all that. I wouldn’t be able to root against Lou, though. I always want him to succeed. In the end, his happiness is more important than my allegiance to my home team.”  Louis seems pleased enough with this answer when casually eavesdropping before demanding that Liam tell him looks nice. “You look smashing,” Liam replies with the biggest smile he’d given this morning._

_The way they act now makes it impossible to think of how much time they spend away from each other. How can they be so in sync when days spent together like this are so few and far between. The football season is in full swing with Premiere League, Champions League, and the FA cup clouded up Louis’s schedule and Liam finishing the rest of this year touring sold out arenas in Australia and America. “It’s not as bad as it seems,” Liam shrugs glancing over to where Louis is trying on different tops. “We talk on Skype all the time and visit each other whenever we can.” Later Louis adds on, “I miss him all the time, but he’s always supporting me, and, despite the difference, he’ll answer whenever I call. Even if I just moan about playing bad or that he’s not round to make my tea.”_

_If the distance isn’t a problem, surely the multitude of stories about them would. Right? Nope. “I don’t really follow any stories about us,” Louis shared, “Sometimes people in the stadiums will chant stuff about our relationship but they also chanted that I was ‘poofter’ so I don’t take it too seriously. I’m more concerned when they badger Liam about me in interviews. He’s takes it all a lot more seriously than me.” Liam admits it is hard to deal with it but “it’s always difficult when it’s not about the music. The press always makes Louis out to be a horrid guy when he’s not. They have a new thing where they suggest I’m a WAG and act like my career isn’t that important. I hate that because it affects my bandmates as well. They support the relationship though and help me when I get upset.”_

_As Liam gets ready for his photoshoot, Louis gets involved in every step. He does Liam’s make up, eventually getting guided by the make up artist to do it correctly. Louis hand picked Liam’s outfit dressed him like Liam is his own personal Ken doll. The question is raised. Is he always this full on? “Yeah,” Liam shrugged letting himself be manhandled. “It’s fine, I’d do anything to make him happy, because he does everything he can to make everyone else happy.”  Louis does seem to have this presence that controls the mood around him. The crew is laughter behind the cameras and Liam seems to be lost on set without him._

_But what are their thoughts for the future? With two careers in full swing it seems unrealistic to plan life with such responsible for both parties. “We’re just going with it,” Louis grins with a shrug. “I knew from our first date that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. I can't speak for Liam, but that’s exactly what I plan to do.”  Liam seems a bit shy with his answer watching Louis across the room with a pensive look. “I can’t say for sure where I see anything in my life going. I couldn’t picture anything in the last three years happening, so it seems stupid to try to guess what will happen in the next three.”_

_Despite being unsure about their future, for now, this couple is here to stay as role models for the gay community. They frequent events to support LGBTQ rights and positive attitudes towards homosexuality in sports together and donate to charities of all sorts. It seems, you’ll be spotting Liam on the sidelines at Old Trafford and Louis side stage for years to come._

****

Liam smiles. It was nice to be seen as not only a serious couple but as one full of so much love. Although he flushed at the mere mention of Louis and him as an item, he would secretly revel in how people would comment on how in love they were. Fans would tell him that him and Louis were perfect for eachother and he couldn’t agree more. Louis had become just as essential as his bandmates in this short time. So much so, he had gotten a fourth arrow tattooed on his forearm to represent the fourth important boy in his life. Even Zayn called Louis the ‘unlockable member of One Direction’. Liam knew his future with Louis was a permanent thing now and couldn’t be happier with it.

**Author's Note:**

> Also I'm taking requests if you want more to this story (maybe a sequel with them having kids and maybe an actual plot, one direction following the spice girls road to ruin, etc) or if you want a completely different one I can see if your prompt inspires me and possibly do that to.


End file.
